


Dust and Echoes

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Omega [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Holography, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce left a message for his friends, to be viewed in the event of his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt, which was " _how about if BotC Bruce left a 'help me Obi Wan'-esque message for Clark too? He can say whatever you like; sappy, angsty or cracky, it's all good!_ "

Clark felt a strange uneasiness as he walked into the Batcave. He hadn't come here again, after that day when...

He tried to repress a shiver, but in vain. His stomach knotted at the memory of that day, that moment, when he'd held his friend's body in his arms - his friend's badly burned, _dead_ body.

The Batcave looked even more intimidating and inhospitable then he'd last remembered. It seemed barren now, empty.

Lifeless.

Clark couldn't help but feel out of place amidst the memorabilia from past cases, the costumes and armors encased in glass, and the impressive number of computers and screens.

He swallowed back a sigh. He'd never especially liked this place, but he'd gotten used to it over time. Except it wasn’t the same anymore. It would never be the same again.

Walking toward the main computer console, he reached for a small piece of paper that had been taped to one of the monitors. The message read, "Just press play."

Diana should have been here for this as well, he knew, but since she wasn't able to make it at the moment, she had urged Clark to go without her. Now, he wished he hadn't listened and waited for her instead, unsure that he wanted to be alone for this...

Reluctantly, Clark hit the play button as instructed, and he watched as a bluish light shimmered and slowly turned into a life-size holographic representation of Batman.

"Diana, Clark... if you're watching this now, it means -" the image of Bruce sighed "- we all know what it means, don't we? I trust you both are still alive and healthy. You damn well better be!"

There was a humorless laugh, then a pause and the message went on. "I know that the League is in good hands with you. You must continue the fight. Truth, justice - right, Clark? Work together, as I know you can, as you always have before. I trust you completely."

Holographic Bruce drew in a long breath. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then finally, he resumed his speech, "Clark, let Diana be your conscience, as you were mine. Don't hesitate to lean on her for support - she can take it. And Diana...? Princess... keep an eye on him; you know how stubborn he can be. And stay safe. I'm counting on you - on both of you. The world _needs_ you."

The recording came to an abrupt end, with Bruce saying, "Goodbye, my friends," in a slightly broken voice.

For several long minutes, Clark stared at the empty space where the image had been. Then, he pressed play again.

And again.

And again. Over and over.

Until, all of a sudden...

"How many times have you watched this?" asked Dick, as he walked up to his friend.

Clark turned to look at him, blinking as though he'd just woken from a dream. He shook his head, shrugging in an apologetic way, but said nothing at all. He hadn't the slightest idea how many times he'd viewed the recording.

"I guess it's true was they say, huh? Payback's a bitch." Dick commented, and he reached to stop the holographic display.

"What?"

"Payback," Dick repeated. "You did this to him once, too. Or don't you remember getting yourself killed?"

"Oh."

"He spent days holed up down here after that, brooding and being generally miserable - not that he knew we'd noticed..." Dick chuckled as the memory of the events came back to him. "Heaven forbid he should be aware that we had realized that Batman wasn't completely devoid of feelings after a--" He stopped abruptly, then asked, "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"Sorry," Clark replied in an even tone. His expression was blank, save for the sad, almost lost look in his eyes.

Now honestly concerned, Dick patted him gently on the back. "Come on, big guy, let's go upstairs. Alfred's just made a fresh batch of cookies. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to chat about the good old days... What d'you say?"

Clark nodded, and they left the cave together.

It was on the way back to Metropolis, several hours later, that Clark finally made his decision to leave for New Krypton. Despite what Bruce had said, that the world needed him, his world, and his people, needed him more.

Besides, earth somehow didn't feel as much like home anymore...

 

=> End.

 

(Well... the end of _this_... There will be "sequels".)  



End file.
